euroversionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurovision Song Contest 2002
Release info (Albums, Singles etc.) refer to the most important and noteworthy releases. Appearances of the same Version on subsequent releases, including on Compilations, is not mentioned. Original Version = As performed at the Eurovision Song Contest 'Latvia - Marie N' 1. I Wanna - Radio Version Version 03:01 2. I Wonna - Early Version 02:57 3. I Wanna - Pedro Pub Mix 03:32 4. I Wanna - Salsa Version 03:44 5. I Wanna - Marie N feat. DJ Dust 03:46 6. I Wanna - Dance Mix 04:01 7. I Wanna - N Latino Pop Mix 03:19 8. I Wanna - Rudd & RXD In Your Arms Mix 07:43 Versions 1+6 on Single A Latvia (Discogs ) Versions 1+3+4+56 on Single B Europe (Discogs ) Versions 1+6 on Single C Belgium (Discogs ) Versions 1+3+4+7+8 on Single D Greece (Discogs ) Versions 1+3+4+7+8 on Single E Europe (Discogs ) Notes: Version 2 is a demo recording featuring the arrangement and the lyrics of the national final performance. Version 4 also appears on the album ''On a Journey and its Latvian counterpart Noslēpumi '' 'Malta - Ira Losco' 1. 7th Wonder - Radio Mix Version 02:58 2. 7th Wonder - Early Version 03:01 3. 7th Wonder - Club Mix 03:07 4. 7th Wonder - Instrumental 02:58 'Estonia - Sahlene' 1. Runaway - Single Version Version 02:54 2. Runaway - Original Radio Version 02:48 3. Runaway - Dance Version 03:51 4. Runaway - Extended Dance Version 04:48 5. Runaway - Double N Remix Radio Edit 03:30 6. Runaway - Double N Remix Radio Extended 05:37 7. Runaway - Singback Version 02:52 'United Kingdom - Jessica Garlick' 1. Come Back - Single Edit Version 02:54 2. Come Back - Early Version 02:49 3. Come Back - Club Mix 04:23 'France - Sandrine François' 1. Il faut du temps (Je me battrai pour ça) 03:56 2. After the Rain - English Version 03:56 The Eurovision version was never recorded. 'Cyprus - One' 1. Gimme - Original Version 03:06 2. Δεν μπορώ/I Can't - Greek Version 03:01 3. Dame - Spanish Version 03:06 4. Gimme - The Key Mix 04:05 5. Gimme - The Ethnic Remix 05:12 'Spain - Rosa' 1. Europe's Living a Celebration - Original Version 02:53 2. Europe's Living a Celebration - Cibeles Version 03:08 'Sweden - Afro-dite' 1. Never Let It Go - Original Version 03:02 2. Never Let It Go - First Version 03:02 3. Never Let It Go - Grooveconstructors Club Mix 06:44 4. Never Let It Go - Grooveconstructors Radio Edit 03:31 5. Never Let It Go - SoundFactory Club Anthem 07:01 6. Never Let It Go - SoundFactory Anthem Edit 04:31 7. Never Let It Go - SoundFactory N.Y. Dub 07:01 'Romania - Monica Anghel & Marcel Pavel' 1. Tell Me Why - Full Vocal Mix Version 02:46 2. Tell Me Why - Instrumental 02:46 'Russia - Prime-Minister' 1. Northern Girl - Original Version 02:59 2. Northern Girl - Preview Video Version 02:59 3. Девочка с севера - Russian Version 02:58 4. Northern Girl - Instrumental Version 03:00 'Croatia - Vesna Pisarović' 1. Everything I Want - Original Version 03:00 2. Sasvim sigurna - Croatian Version 03:00 'Israel - Sarit Hadad' 1. Light a candle (נדליק ביחד נר) - Original Version 03:02 2. Light a candle (נדליק ביחד נר) - Album Version 03:22 3. Light a candle (נדליק ביחד נר) - Preview Video Version 03:22 4. נדליק ביחד נר - Hebrew Version 03:22 5. Light a candle (נדליק ביחד נר) - Remix 05:42 'Bosnia & Herzegovina - Maja Tatić' 1. Fairytales About Love - Original Version 03:03 2. Fairytales About Love - English Version 03:03 3. Na jastuku za dvoje - Bosnian Version 03:03 4. Fairytales About Love - Instrumental Version 03:00 'Belgium - Sergio & the Ladies' 1. Sister - Original Version 02:45 2. Meisjes - Dutch Version 02:45 'Slovenia - Sestre' 1. Samo ljubezen - Original Version 02:59 2. Wahre Liebe - German Version 02:59 3. Only Love - HouseMouse Remix (English Version) 04:39 'Turkey - Buket Bengisu & Group Sapphire' 1. Leylaklar soldu kalbinde - Original Version 02:50 2. Leylaklar soldu kalbinde - Early Version 03:00 3. Leylaklar soldu kalbinde - Turkish Version 02:50 4. Leylaklar soldu kalbinde - English Version 02:50 'Greece - Michalis Rakintzis' 1. S.A.G.A.P.O. - Original Version 03:00 2. S.A.G.A.P.O. - Early Version 03:00 3. S.A.G.A.P.O. - Club Mix 04:04 4. S.A.G.A.P.O. - Instrumental Version 03:00 'Austria - Manuel Ortega' 1. Say a Word - Radio Mix (Original Version) 03:00 2. Say a Word - Remix 03:00 3. Say a Word - Radio Karaoke 03:00 'FYR Macedonia - Karolina' 'Finland - Laura' 'Germany - Corinna May' 'Switzerland - Francine Jordi' 'Lithuania - Aivaras' 'Denmark - Malene'